<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conquest | Kenma x OC by AshenFeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042233">Conquest | Kenma x OC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFeathers/pseuds/AshenFeathers'>AshenFeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, High School, M/M, Moving, Pre-Relationship, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFeathers/pseuds/AshenFeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl, in a new school, in a new city. Ito Mirai was pulled out of her comfortable old home in the Miyagi Perfecture and thrust into city life in Tokyo. But will she meet someone who'll make it all worth it?</p><p>Just your basic Kenma x OC fic. I do hope you'll check this out though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Extreme slow developing relationship (though I will try to speed things up), because I personally don't like fics that directly pop to confessions without any build up or even getting to know each other.</p><p>This story is up to Chapter 7 on wattpad, but I will gradually put them here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dark-haired girl dragged a huge suitcase across the concrete, its wheels scraping and creaking. She winced as it let out a particularly shrill squeak.</p><p>She continued, weaving past the hordes of people, unnoticed. Just another high schooler on the busy streets of Tokyo.</p><p>
  <em>I knew I would hate it here. It's been 15 minutes and I already miss Miyagi, I miss my house, and Seijou, and Sakura, and Aiko, and </em>
  <em>Noya</em>
  <em>, and Iwaizumi-kun, and Kunimi, heck, I even miss Oikawa...</em>
</p><p>She descended the crowded stairs and into the railway station. People on the train yanked their gazes away from their screens to shoot her dirty looks, as they scrambled to make room for her humongous suitcase.</p><p><em>Stupid </em><em>tousan</em>,<em> vanishing the second we got off the bus.</em></p><p>'Next stop, Nerima City.' A cool female voice rang out from the speakers. The girl groaned inwardly, forcing her sore muscles to stand up from her makeshift seat on the suitcase.</p><p>Nerima, for a place that's only twenty minutes from the city center, was surprisingly quiet. Barely anyone left the train with her, and birds' singing was clear and sweet in the air.</p><p>A quick glance at her watch told her it was 11:00, and the streets were empty, the adults at work, the children at school.</p><p>'What kind of person makes their kid move 2 weeks into the school year? Ugh,' she complained, digging through her backpack for that tiny slip of paper with their new address on it. She squinted at the note, trying to decode her father's illegible scrawl.</p><p>The girl brushed sweat out of her eyes, grimacing at the stickiness and grossness of it, and stabbed the key into the door. Shoving it open, she collapsed onto the wooden floor.</p><p>'I'm reading a book,' she announced to nobody, 'no, brain, I don't care if tousan told me to unpack the boxes.' Clashes echoed through the house, sliding doors rattling in their tracks, 'bedroom, bedroom, where is the bedroom, ah!'</p><p>She sprawled onto the empty and mildly uncomfortable bed frame, kindle held in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>I'll deal with the boxes later...</em>
</p><p>Creepy alien music cut through the blissful silence, and jolted the girl awake. She blinked blearily, momentarily dazed. Her arm twitched, grabbing for the buzzing phone in her pack pocket.</p><p>'Ow, ow, ow, why did I fall asleep on this rock hard bed frame, oww.'</p><p>A grinning face appeared on the screen.</p><p>'Mirai-chan!' The face did a double take, 'you look terrible.'</p><p>'You woke me up.' Mirai grumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes, 'What is it, Oikawa-san? Don't you have school?'</p><p>'Sorry, Mirai-chan,' he sang, not sounding sorry at all, 'it's a good thing I woke you up though, otherwise it will take you even longer to fall asleep tonight! School ended minutes ago! Coach let us call you before practice! Didn't I tell you to call me Tooru?'</p><p>'Us?' She promptly ignored the male.</p><p>The image on the screen turned, to reveal more smiling people, and one stony-faced statue.</p><p>'Mirai! You really do look terrible.' Aiko frowned, pushing up her glasses, and was shoved away by Sakura.</p><p>'How are you doing over there in the great city of Tokyo! We missed you at morning practice, the new libero is nowhere good as you!' Her long sheet of caramel hair whacking Aiko in the face.</p><p>'Watch it!' The poor girl grumped, picking her spectacles up from the floor. The two girls ended up squabbling, completely forgetting about the video call.</p><p>'Hello, Iwaizumi-kun.'</p><p>He let out a small smile and opened his mouth-</p><p>The display morphed back into a close-up of Oikawa's glorious features. 'Mirai-chan! I miss you! Why did you abandon me? Iwa-chan assaults me so much more now that you-'</p><p>'Trashykawa! I wasn't done talking!'</p><p>What seemed to be a blurred volleyball knocked into Oikawa, sending his phone careening into oblivion.</p><p>'Iwa-chaann-'</p><p>Mirai's screen went black, while complete chaos blasted from the speakers. Iwaizumi was yelling at Oikawa, Oikawa himself letting out pitiful mewls about 'mean Iwa-chan', her best friends still arguing over Aiko's glasses.</p><p>Mirai sighed, not even bothering to stop them. In person, she could have just yelled, or whacked them in the face, but she was more than 400 kilometers away. For the umpteenth time that day, she cursed her dad for accepting his job offer.</p><p>'Mirai-san? Are you there?' Iwaizumi picked up the fallen phone, 'We have to get back to practice, but I'm sure Crappykawa here will try and call you later. Tell me if he gets annoying, okay?'</p><p>'Sure, bye.' She waved at the camera. Her phone beeped, signaling the end of the call.</p><p>She turned away, aching muscles shrieking at the movement, and went in search of a television.</p><p>Mirai's phone vibrated halfway through a rerun of an old children's cartoon.</p><p>-</p><p><em>16:15</em><br/>
<b>Kunimi-</b><br/>
sorry i wasnt at the video call<br/>
i kinda fell asleep in class<br/>
and kindaichi was too incompetent to remember to wake me up<br/>
do u think u can convince oikawa to let me off from practice?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Mirai-</b><br/>
No, get your lazy butt to the court<br/>
Stop sleeping in class<br/>
It's not Kindaichi's fault you're late<br/>
Stop torturing him</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<b>Kunimi-</b><br/>
fine</p>
</div><p><br/>
-</p><p><em>17:00</em><br/>
<b>Noya-</b><br/>
Hey Mirai!!<br/>
How's Tokyo!<br/>
Did you see any cute girls at your new school?<br/>
Its weird not seeing you!<br/>
I wonder who my new neighbour will be?<br/>
I hope shes as beautiful as Shimizu-senpai!<br/>
And you<br/>
Im STILL banned from volleyball!<br/>
And Asahi STILL wont go back<br/>
My mom forgot to pack my lunchbox today, and all the food in the cafeteria had onions in them, ONIONS!!!<br/>
Im STARVING!!!<br/>
Im bored<br/>
Im waiting for Tanaka and the others<br/>
Apparently your kohai, from junior high, is really really intense and scary<br/>
I miss volleyball<br/>
And you<br/>
Do you miss me??<br/>
Miraiiiiiii answer meeeee!!!!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Mirai-</b><br/>
I'm only starting school next Monday, so no<br/>
Don't harass your new potentially-female neighbour<br/>
Don't harass Shimizu<br/>
Eat<br/>
Don't piss off the VP next time<br/>
Kageyama can be like that sometimes<br/>
No</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<b>Noya-</b><br/>
Mean!<br/>
Hmph.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>'Kenma! Eyes on the road, not your game,' Kuroo admonished, strolling down the darkening streets. He had looped Kenma's arm around his satchel strap, so that he wouldn't wander off, or get hit by a car, or crash into a lamppost. And the little brat kept playing, not even acknowledging his concerned friend.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>'Kenma, look, the lights in the empty house are on. Someone must have moved in already. Kenma, Kenma, Kenma,' the rooster-head snatched away the ps4.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>'Hey! Give it back, my phone is dead,' Kenma's cat eyes narrowed, grabbing for the controller dangling above Kuroo's head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>'Look, you pesky little brat.'</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>'The lights are on, so what?' Impatiently, he kept on leaping for his game. Kuroo pushed his face away.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>'Can't you be a little more concerned about your new neighbour? I wonder who's living there. Let's go say hi.'</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>'Nooooo...'</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The taller male gripped the smaller's arm, striding confidently towards the door, 'Come on, Kenma, I'll let you have your ps4 back.'</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The door slid open after seconds after he knocked, revealing a fairly tall girl with a mess of short, wavy black hair with a single white stripe.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>'About ti- Oh, it's not you.'</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>'Nice, I feel so welcome.' </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>'Who are you and what do you want?' The girl scowled.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Kuroo stuck out a hand, 'Kuroo Tetsurou, your new neighbour's neighbour. This is your new neighbour, Kozume Kenma.' He lifted the boy, who was happily fiddling with the controls of his hard earned console, by the collar. The kitty glanced up, took one look at her face, and shrunk into a little ball, dropping onto the ground.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The girl ignored Kuroo's waiting, sweaty hand, 'Ito Mirai, I suppose you should come in.' She stepped aside to admit them both.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Moving boxes were stacked up to the ceiling in the living room, with a flatscreen wedged in between two pillars of cardboard, tiny figures from a video game frozen on the display.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>'Sorry about the mess, I couldn't be bothered to unpack. Would you like food? Or drinks? I bought chips and some soda from the bus terminal this morning.'</p>
</div><p><br/>
'Soda please, thank you.' Mirai disappeared, probably headed to the kitchen, or wherever she kept the food. 'Kenma, you want so-'</p><p>The little pudding-head was gone, ps4 lying abandoned on a nearby box. 'Kenma?' Alarm made his voice go an octave higher, he whipped his head around, eyes searching the room, and found him on his stomach in front of the telly, controller in hand.</p><p>He ran a hand through his mess of bed hair, 'Kenma...'</p><p>Mirai returned, handing him a cool can of cola. Eyeing the gaming boy, she let a small grin grow on her face.</p><p>'Sorry about him.'</p><p>She shook her head, 'It's fine, he's a lot better at it than me. Follow me, I think there are chairs in the next room.'</p><p>Kuroo grabbed Kenma, wailing and flailing, and started down the corridor after their host. They peeked into room after room, until they ended up on the second floor with an old couch and an empty box as a table.</p><p>Awkward silence descended, as they sipped their fizzy drinks, broken only by indecipherable mumbles from Kenma.</p><p>'So, are you going to Nekoma High?'</p><p>She nodded, 'Second year, I start on Monday. That's your school right?'</p><p>'Yes, cool, cool. Maybe you'll be in the same class as Kenma here, then you can keep an eye on him,' seeing Mirai's confused expression, he supplied, 'I'm a third year.'</p><p>Mirai's mind whirled, trying her best to think of something to say.</p><p>'What's your position?' She gestured to his satchel, on which the words 'NEKOMA VOLLEYBALL TEAM' were printed, in bold block letters.</p><p>'Huh? Oh, I'm a middle blocker, and captain,' he added smugly, 'Kenma is the setter, and our brain. Do you play too?'</p><p>'I was the libero back at my old school in Miyagi.'</p><p>Recognition lit his face, 'Did you go to Karasuno, by any chance?'</p><p>'No, I went to Aoba Johsai, but I do have a friend who's Karasuno's libero, and a kohai of mine there too.'</p><p>'Libero buddies, cool. You'll join the girls' team? I think they already have a libero though, a first year? Second year? If you're any good, you should be able to play start up,' he paused, 'wait, isn't Aoba Johsai that school with the setter in Volleyball Monthly?'</p><p>'Oikawa? Yeah, he's my senpai. A great setter, can't say the same for his personality,' she wrinkled up her nose. Kuroo let out his signature hyena laugh, startling her.</p><p>Their conversation carried on late into the night, laughing and chattering about volleyball, making fun of Oikawa, and Kuroo's hair. The soda cans stood on the overturned box, lukewarm and neglected.</p><p>And unbeknownst to them, Kenma had paused his game to listen in, silently huddled beside the armrest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'It- Mirai-san! Come practice with me!' Kuroo banged on the door, ''Mirai-san! Wake up!'</p><p>'It's six in the morning,' She stuck her head out of an upstairs window, 'on a weekend.'</p><p>'What's your point?' He asked, sounding genuinely confused. After Mirai withdrew with a sigh and promised to be down in five, he bounced his worn volleyball on the sidewalk, humming a catchy radio tune under his breath.</p><p>Mirai rummaged through the giant box labeled 'Summer Clothes', pulling out a simple gray tshirt and running shorts. Running a brush through her tangled wavy hair, she completed the difficult task of going through her short morning routine with one hand, brushing her teeth, splashing water on her face. She poked at the bags under her eyes, letting out an exasperated breath.</p><p>True to Oikawa's word, she couldn't sleep until 5 am, and had spent the night wandering around the corridors like a ghost after she failed to produce sleeping pills.</p><p>
  <em>No more afternoon naps for me.</em>
</p><p>'Wow, you look worse than you did yesterday.'</p><p>'Hardy har har, get on with it. Where's Kozume-san?' She shot a glance at the still darkened windows of the neighbouring house.</p><p>'Not a morning person? You're lucky I didn't make you go with me on my morning run. Kenma absolutely refuses to get out of the house before eight on weekends, so it's just you and me, princess.'</p><p>'Can I refuse to get out of the house before eight? Or better yet, noon.'</p><p>He tossed the volleyball in her direction, which she caught with ease, and hurled back at his bedhead.</p><p>'Come on, slowpoke. It's not like you only got an hour of sleep,' he cackled, 'Mirai-san? Oh, oh, OH, I get it now. I'm soorrrry Mirai-san. Don't hit me, I didn't knooww!' He ran screaming down the road, as Mirai chased him with a threatening volleyball.</p><p>They made it to the end of the street before an elderly man with snowy white hair threw a can of soup at them, 'SHUT UP YOU TINY KIDS!'</p><p>'Hey mister! Thanks for the cream of mushroom!' He turned away, muttering under his breath, 'Me? Tiny? Kid? I am no kid, and I'm taller than him. You, on the other hand, my dear Mirai, that description fit you perfectly.'</p><p>'Excuse you! I am a perfectly respectable 175 cm tall.'</p><p>'Chibi-chan~' Mirai went still, letting out an actual growl. 'Noooo, you just met me, Chibi-chaaann, you can't go around throwing volleyballs at mee!' Iwaizumi would have been proud if he saw, almost every hit was head on, bouncing off his head and back towards Mirai as she tailed Kuroo down towards the creek.</p><p>There was a grassy piece of flatland, all trampled up, proof of constant practice. An old volleyball net was set up in the middle, rust creeping up the supporting poles, with a lump of clothing huddled next to it. A twitching lump of clothing, that was emitting video game beeps and boops, and glowing.</p><p>Kuroo picked Kenma up by the scruff, face alight with disbelief. Kenma being Kenma, ignored him, eyes glued to his game. Only after he was shook up and down for a minute did he look up. He glared at Kuroo, and avoided Mirai's eyes altogether.</p><p>'Kenma! This is the first time I've seen you willingly step out of the house on a weekend! This calls for a celebration!'</p><p>'What?' He said, sounding slightly curious.</p><p>'Volleyball practice!' Cue the groan, and a swipe at his face. Kuroo set him down, and took the volleyball from Mirai. 'Come on, Kenma can set, and Mirai-san can receive my amazing spikes.'</p><p>His spikes really were amazing, strong and fast, hurtling through the air, almost as good as Iwaizumi's. Mirai still managed to save most of them, Kuroo sent her an impressed glance when she returned a particularly nasty one in a perfect arc. Kenma was a talented setter too, albeit a tad less... enthusiastic. They spent the entire morning in the field, laughing and yelling as they lunged after the volleyball.</p><p>'I'm tired,' the pudding-head announced, plopping down on the soft earth and picking up his gaming console.</p><p>'Kenmaa,' Kuroo groaned, taking a long drink from his water bottle, 'how am I supposed to practice without a setter?' He demanded.</p><p>'You don't need a setter for serves,' he retorted matter-of-factly, focused on his new game.</p><p>The male whined in a voice that was in complete contrast with his towering, aggressive appearance, 'But I don't want toooo, Kenmaaaaa... I wanna spike!'</p><p>'I can set for you, Kuroo-san,' Mirai piped up quietly amidst his temper tantrum.</p><p>He paused, 'Aren't you a libero?'</p><p>'I used to be a setter quite some time ago, a bit rusty now I'm afraid.'</p><p>He brightened, 'I knew you were too tall for a libero! Okay then! Kenma! I don't need you anymore! Mirai-san is my new best friend!' He bounded up, tossing the ball towards Mirai, who was already in position.</p><p>The girl's sharp gray eyes tracked the ball as it flew, taking note of Kuroo's runup position and style, his leap, his spiking arm. She raised her arms, fingers poised to push the ball towards his waiting spike. A rush of exhilaration flowed through her, she had forgotten how good it felt to be a setter.</p><p>The feeling soon ended. Her fingers twanged with a sharp burst of pain, slipping on the volleyball. It fell short, hitting Kuroo's forearm and bouncing off at a clumsy angle to hit the net.</p><p>Awkward silence. 'I'm so sorry!' Mirai yelped, distressed.</p><p>'It's fine, it's fine, it <em>is</em> the first time we paired up, and you <em>did</em> say you were rusty.' Kuroo raised his palms, surprised at the outburst, 'It's obvious you were an amazing setter, you'll get back into rhythm after a few more tries.'</p><p>And indeed they tried, once, twice, thrice, then Kuroo's hand landed right on the ball with a clear smack, sending it across the net in a perfect straight spike. He landed, speechless.</p><p>'That. Was. <em>AMAZING</em>! After just threes tries too! <em>THREE</em>. Why oh <em>why</em> did you stop being a setter?' He grabbed her arms and shook her till her eyes rattled in their sockets.</p><p>'Kuroo,' Kenma warned, arm pulled back in preparation of throwing a nasty-looking sharp pebble.</p><p>'Oops, sorry, Mirai-san.' She rubbed her released limbs, massaging feeling back in them.</p><p>'Well, why did you quit? Being a setter is so much cooler than being a libero,' Impatience laced his voice.</p><p>'Careful you don't let Yaku-san hear that.' Kuroo waved him off, focused only on the girl.</p><p>'I broke my fingers back in junior high, the ball never did feel as right after that, and they start hurting after I've practiced for long periods of time, so I just switched.' She waggled her crooked fingers.</p><p>'That's it?' He pouted, 'I was expecting more...'</p><p>'What were you expecting, baka?' Kuroo shrunk under his friend's glare, 'Just go play volleyball and leave me in peace.'</p><p>Practice went on until evening, the Sun's golden rays disappearing in the distance, making way for the glorious midnight swirls of the twilight sky. The trio strolled down the silent streets, ice cream in hand, making their way to their respective homes for a nice cold shower and air conditioning.</p><p>There were considerably less stars than in Miyagi, Mirai noted as she looked up. She waved goodbye to Kuroo and the gaming Kenma, and turned to unlock the front door.</p><p>Mirai pushed aside the bathroom door, towel around her neck soaking up the water dripping from her short curls. Phone in hand, she crashed onto the mattress she finally bothered unpacking. Its screen was alight with notifications, 946 texts, 34 voice calls and 15 videocalls.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span class="u">PUSH'EM BACK SEIJOU</span>
</p><p><em>19:49</em><br/>
<b>Oikawa-</b><br/>
Mirai-chan!<br/>
Why aren't you answering your calls?<br/>
Or your texts?<br/>
Are you okay?<br/>
Mirai?<br/>
Why are you ignoring me?<br/>
Are you mad at me?<br/>
(ಥ﹏ಥ)</p><p><b>Iwaizumi-</b><br/>
Don't be ridiculous Trashykawa<br/>
She's not answering any of ours too<br/>
Not everything is about you you self-centered idiot<br/>
Mirai! Answer our calls!<br/>
We're worried</p><p><b>Oikawa-</b><br/>
Mean Iwa-chan!<br/>
Mirai-saaann</p><p><b>Kunimi-</b><br/>
miraisan?</p><p><b>Kindaichi-</b><br/>
Mirai senpai! Are you alright?</p><p><b>Kyotani-</b><br/>
YOU PEOPLE ARE BLOWING UP MY PHONE<br/>
WHO EVEN IS MIRAI SAN??</p><p><b>Kindaichi-</b><br/>
Are you serious? She shows up at practice every other day</p><p><b>Kyotani-</b><br/>
EH</p><p><b>Mattsun-</b><br/>
M</p><p><b>Makki-</b><br/>
I</p><p><b>Mattsun-</b><br/>
R</p><p><b>Makki-</b><br/>
A</p><p><b>Mattsun-</b><br/>
I</p><p><b>Makki-</b><br/>
S</p><p><b>Mattsun-</b><br/>
A</p><p><b>Makki-</b><br/>
N</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Oikawa-</b><br/>
Mirraaiiiiiiii</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Mirai-</b><br/>
I'm here, jeez<br/>
I turned off my phone</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Iwaizumi-</b><br/>
Thank goodness</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Makki-</b><br/>
I<br/>
T<br/>
W<br/>
O<br/>
R<br/>
K<br/>
E<br/>
D</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mattsun-<br/>
W<br/>
E<br/>
R<br/>
E<br/>
M<br/>
A<br/>
G<br/>
I<br/>
C<br/>
I<br/>
A<br/>
N<br/>
S</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Oikawa-</b><br/>
Don't ever do that again!<br/>
I thought you abandoned me!!<br/>
Again!<br/>
I already can't play volleyball till next week!<br/>
I'm in living hellll<br/>
Come back to me Mirai-chan!<br/>
You can stay at my place!</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Iwaizumi</em>
    <em> removed </em>
    <em>Oikawa</em>
    <em> from the group chat</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Iwaizumi-</b><br/>
Peace and quiet</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Mirai-</b><br/>
Thank you<br/>
Quick warning, I'm spending tomorrow sleeping since I'm starting at Nekoma on Monday, SO NONE OF YOU BETTER DISTURB ME</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Makki-</b><br/>
Sure thing, scary kohai<br/>
We'll tell Oiks too</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Iwaizumi-</b><br/>
You should block him too, just in case</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>20:03</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Kuroo-</b><br/>
See you on Monday!<br/>
We'll walk you to school at around 5.30, it's early but we have volleyball practice<br/>
You can go see the girls' gym and hand in your extra-curricular form</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Mirai-</b><br/>
Thanks Kuroo-san<br/>
See you Monday</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>20:05</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Oikawa-</b><br/>
Mirai-san! Add me back into the group!!<br/>
<em>Your message could not </em><em>be</em><em> sent</em></p>
</div><p><br/>
-</p><p><em>20:27</em><br/>
<b>Noya-</b><br/>
Were you busy?<br/>
I tried calling you today!<br/>
Ryu wanted to see you too, and ask for advice on how to talk to Shimizu-senpai.<br/>
Anyways, good night!<br/>
Maybe call me tomorrow!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Mirai-</b><br/>
Night Noya<br/>
Tell Tanaka I won't help him annoy Shimizu-san</p>
</div><p><br/>
<b>Noya-</b><br/>
Awwwww<br/>
I miss you!<br/>
Heard from captain that we might have a practice match with seijou next week<br/>
Remember to root for us!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Mirai-</b><br/>
No way<br/>
Anyways you'll have an easier time without Oikawa there</p>
</div><p><br/>
<b>Noya-</b><br/>
YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE GUARDIAN DEITY<br/>
AND YOUR KOHAI, THE KING OF THE COURT</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mirai-<br/>
Sure sure<br/>
Don't call Kageyama that<br/>
He doesn't like it<br/>
Say hi to Sakura and Aiko for me!<br/>
Kageyama too<br/>
They're on their weekend shopping spree and turned off their phones<br/>
Good night</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b>Noya-</b><br/>
You can count on me!<br/>
Sweet dreams!</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mirai shook out a sleeping pill from the snall bottle she bought from the convenience store earlier that day and swallowed it with a mouthful of water. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When her newfound friends found out about her small 'sleeping problem', Kuroo acted all senpai-ish, telling her to make sure she got enough rest, and that he'll keep her company whenever she was awake in the middle of the night. She doubted he would be able to fulfill that promise. Kenma merely looked jealous.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Darkness filled her vision as the pills worked their magic, and she drifted off still thinking about her friends, old and new.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meetings and Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thuds, smacks and yells echoed through the brightly lit gymnasium as the group of ten or so girls went through their spiking drills.<br/>
<em>Not a big team then... I wonder if they're good...</em><br/>

'Kuroo! Kenma! What are you two doing here?' A relatively tall girl with caramel brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and a splash of freckles across her cheeks ran over after spotting them.<br/>

'Ichika-san,' Rooster-head tilted his head in greeting, 'we're here to deliver to you, Ito Mirai, a new member. We'll be leaving you to settle her in, Lev's receiving training simply cannot wait a second longer! Good luck, Mirai-chan!' He waved and steered Kenma away.<br/>

Said girl stood awkwardly as who she presumed to be the captain paced around her, muttering incoherently, and poking at her arms.<br/>

'What's your height?'<br/>

'175.3 cm.'<br/>

'Year?'<br/>

'Second.'<br/>

'Position?'<br/>

'Libero.'<br/>

The captain froze, 'Ah.' Composing herself, clapping her hands twice, she signaled to her team, 'Introductions, people!'<br/>

Mirai shifted on her feet, uncomfortable under the curious stares of her new teammates. How she longed for the familiarity of the Seijou team, their generally easygoing and fun atmosphere and the occasional intrusion from the boys.<br/>

'Good morning. My name is Ito Mirai, second year, libero. Please take care of me!' She bowed deeply.<br/>

'A libero, huh,' Mirai straightened up to meet a baleful glare. A girl an inch or two shorter than she was, golden hair cut into a sleek bob, crossed her arms, 'You're not taking the starting position away from me, that's for certain.'<br/>

The captain warned, 'Sara, enough, Ito-san is new here, and we should be welcoming. As for startup, we shall have to see.' She turned to the new girl, holding out a hand, 'I'm Uno Ichika, captain and wing spiker.'<br/>

The rest of the team rattled off their names and positions, except for the rude girl of course.<br/>

'Nakamura Nozomi, wing spiker.'<br/>

'Nakamura Nobu, the better wing spiker.'<br/>

The two dark-haired twins couldn't have been more different. One was slouching, her voice small and monotonous, the other had a giant, sunny smile on her face.<br/>
'Chinen Yoko, middle blocker.'<br/>

She let out a little wave.<br/>

'Suzuki Kana, wing spiker, and your ever reliable pinch server!'<br/>

Victory signs shot up into the air above her fiery red head.<br/>

'Saito Tsuna, setter.'<br/>

Wild curls flew as she nodded her head, friendly grin wide.<br/>

'Tanji Hana, middle blocker.'<br/>

She stood stoically, face blank, towering over the rest of the girls.<br/>

'Yokota Roku, w-wing spiker.'<br/>

Her timid voice, slight figure, and thick spectacles gave the appearance of a completely non-athletic bookworm. But who knew? Looks can be deceiving. Mirai's own best friend, Aiko, wore glasses, but was one of the best wing spikers she's ever seen.<br/>

'This horrible person is Fujimori Sara, just call her Fuji, it's easier. She's a libero, like you, if you haven't noticed,' Nozomi, the cheerier twin, slung an arm around the scowling girl's shoulders, 'It's gonna be so fun watching you two fight it out!'<br/>

Ichika shot her a disapproving glance, 'Welcome to the team, Ito-san. The other second years will give you a tour. You can change afterwards and join us, I'm sure we are all looking forward to seeing your skills.'<br/>

Three girls immediately rushed towards her, enthusiastically dragging the poor Mirai towards the changing room. Fujimori had to be forcefully pushed towards the chattering group by her senpais, and grudgingly trudged after them.<br/>

<em>She's a second year? Kuroo said she was a freshman</em><br/>

'Ito-san! Are you a good libero?'<br/>

'Ito-san, which class are you in?'<br/>

'Why did you switch schools?'<br/>

'Where did you live?'<br/>

'Which school did you go to?'<br/>

Mirai was bombarded with questions from two of the girls, not even allowed to answer, or speak.<br/>

'Tsuna, Kana, slow down, let her answer,' the giant finally said.<br/>

'Yes, Hana. Well?' They quickly turned their attention back to the newcomer.<br/>

The moment Mirai mentioned Seijou, the two girls erupted with squeals, leaping around the path as they yelled at the top of their lungs. Luckily, the school was still mostly empty.<br/>

'You know Oikawa-san? The really cute setter from Volleyball Monthly?'<br/>

'Is he really that hot in real life? Did you play volleyball with him?'<br/>

'Yes. Nah. No. Yes.' They gave up asking when she refused to open her mouth afterwards.<br/>

<em>Gods, I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with Oikawa fans here in Tokyo...</em><br/>

They continued with the tour, with the two now incapable of speaking with their internal fangirling, Hana took over. The layout was pretty similar to Seijou's, much to her lousy sense of direction's relief.<br/>

The volleyball gyms were right behind the main school block, past the track and tennis courts. The girls walked her through the school, pointing out their classrooms, the cafeteria, the staff room, the toilets. All the while keeping up conversation about 'the cutest boy' and whatever was in the latest gossip magazines.<br/>

Mirai had no interest whatsoever, but she wasn't about to tell them that, not when one of her teammates already seemed to hate her guts. She merely nodded along, and replied with a 'wow' or a 'cool' whenever they paused for breath.<br/>

-<br/>

'Kenmaaaa, notice meeeee,' Kuroo whined, pawing at the game in his friend's hands. Kenma had already changed into his tracksuit and was sitting cross-legged on the bench.<br/>

'What?'<br/>

'How do you think Mirai-san will do in the girls' team?' He mused, pulling his t-shirt on over his head, mussing up his already dismal bedhead.<br/>
'Fine, I guess. She is a good libero after all.'<br/>

'Libero? Are you talking about me?'<br/>

Surprised at the sudden voice, they jumped, whipping their heads around to look. The air was empty.<br/>

'Ghost!' Kuroo yelped, and held up his fists in defense. Another fist hurtled into his stomach, causing him to drop to the floor in a fetal position.<br/>

Yaku stood over him, eyes blazing with fury and indignation.<br/>

'Ghost? Where? I wanna see a ghost! We're gonna be best friends!'<br/>

Lev bounded across the room, smashing his head against the ceiling with a particularly high leap.<br/>

'Kuroo-san! Are you okay? Where's the ghost?'<br/>

'There is no ghost!' Yaku screamed at the lamppost.<br/>

'Are you sure, Yaku-san? Maybe you're just too short to see him! I'll try looking for the-' he too collapsed, clutching his throbbing knees.<br/>

'Yaku-san, don't do that, as much as I hate to say it, we need his kneecaps for volleyball.' Kenma complained quietly.<br/>

'Kenma-san! I knew you liked me!' Lev held his arms out from his position on the shining white floor tiles, while slowly scooching towards him for a hug.<br/>
The pudding-head made a face and moved further down the bench.<br/>

'What libero were you two talking about? It had better not be me,' Yaku crossed his arms and glared, foot tapping impatiently on the floor.<br/>

'Kenma here has a new neighbour, moved here on Friday, she's a libero,' Kuroo grinned, 'A fairly good one too. I bet she could beat you, Yaku.' He let out a pained 'oomph' as a well-aimed roundhouse kick landed on his back.<br/>

'I wanna meet her, Kuroo-san! Is she pretty? I hope she's in my class!'<br/>

'No such luck, dear kohai. She is a second year, and she's smart. Not that she's not pretty, she is pretty, Tora would freak if he saw her.'<br/>

'That's not proving anything, he freaks over every single female he meets, or even glances at for a second on the streets.'<br/>

'Kenma! Say something! Defend your neighbour's reputation!'<br/>

He hid his face with the ps4 and ignored them, if he hadn't, they would've seen the faint hint of a blush. Kenma frantically tried to cool down his cheeks that were the color of his favorite apple pie filling.<br/>

<em>What's happening to me?</em><br/>

'She'll be a welcome addition to the girls' team, the current Libero's an asshole.' Yaku muttered.<br/>

'She's always following Kenma around too, my Kenma. The nerve of her! You guys can meet Mirai after school today, we're walking back together anyways. Lev! Time for receive training!'<br/>

'Can I spike?' The half-Russian stuck to Yaku's tail as they strode out, eyes shining.<br/>

Kenma couldn't wait until the school day was over. More than usual.<br/>

-<br/>

Bam! The volleyball ricocheted off Mirai's perfectly positioned arms, in an arc of utter perfection, to the perfect spot where setter was standing.<br/>

Tsuna raised her arms to lightly push the ball, and Nozomi slammed it right over the net in a powerful straight, missing Fujimori's lunge by an inch. Her howl of frustration could be heard from across the Pacific.<br/>

'That was an amazing set, thank you Tsu-'<br/>

The wing spiker's polite voice was cut short by the now familiar squeal of the easily-excitable Tsuna, 'THAT WAS THE BEST RECEIVE I HAD EVER SEEN! IT WAS ICHIKA-SENPAI'S SPIKE TOO!'<br/>

Fujimori's scowl grew impossibly fiercer, especially after she saw the captain tilt her head thoughtfully.<br/>

'Tsuna, switch places with Nobu. I want to see if Ito-san can receive a spike from a proper setter.'<br/>

The mentioned twin feigned indignation, gasping loudly and holding a hand to her heart.<br/>

Mirai gritted her teeth in determination, she was going to catch every single one of them, and win that starting position from Fujimori. Even if it means leaping all over the court. Even if it means crashing into a wall. Even if it means sweating buckets.<br/>

Spike after spike came from Ichika in every direction, and Mirai did her best with every ball sent her way, managing to send most of them back to the front of the net. But with every ball she missed, even by a fraction, Fujimori's sneering laugh could be heard.<br/>

By the time the spikes stopped, Mirai was panting heavily, sweat dripping off her brow.<br/>

'Let's get to serves then,' she clapped her hands to get the team's attention, 'Kana, you start, a jump serve first.'<br/>

The 'ever-reliable' pinch server walked back from the serving line, the libero tracking her every move.<br/>

The volleyball was tossed into the air, straight up, immediately followed by Kana. Mirai tensed, that wasn't a jump serve.<br/>

Just as her hand connected with the ball, Mirai rushed to the front, catching what would've been a jump floater with an overhead receive.<br/>

'Kana! I asked for a jump serve! But that was great, Ito-san, I think I speak for the entire team when I say we are very much impressed.' Ichika smiled.<br/>

Fujimori hollered from her position across the gym, 'Not me!'<br/>

Mirai smiled back, ignoring her teammate, 'Call me Mirai, Ito-san is what people call my dad.' She scrunched up her nose to make a disgusted face.<br/>

'Welcome to the team, Mirai-chan!' Nobu cheered, she stuffed a red jacket into her arms.<br/>

'Team! I think we'll end early for this morning's practice, remember to come back after school!'<br/>

-<br/>

Kana and Tsuna buzzed around Mirai, leading her to the classrooms, with Hana lagging behind. Fujimori had disappeared, not that anyone cared. Not really to her surprise, no one liked the girl much either.<br/>

'Which class are you in?'<br/>

Mirai consulted her timetable, 'CLASS 2-5' printed clearly in bold at the top. Kana was in the same class, Tsuna in Class 1, Hana and Fujimori in Class 4. At least Mirai wouldn't have to look at her face the entire day.<br/>

'Yay! Another person to tutor me,' the setter grinned, 'I have Hana for history and science, Kana for mathematics and Japanese, what are you good at?'<br/>
'English, though I'm not bad at other subjects.'<br/>

'Perfect!'<br/>

They walked into the classroom, deciding to spend what's left of their morning talking the new girl through their routines, classes, teachers, anything even remotely related to school. That included boys.<br/>

'Eiko-kun is definitely the best-looking in this class, his blonde, luscious locks, tanned skin...' Kana swooned, as Hana looked on, disgusted, and Mirai did her best to maintain a neutral, non-awkward expression.<br/>

'No, Sadao-kun is...' she zoned out when Tsuna launched into a detailed and long-winded speech.<br/>

'-Kozume-kun is definitely the cutest, don't you think Mirai-san?' Her name being mentioned jolted her out of her daydream of being back in Miyagi.<br/>

'Mirai, Kozume-kun is adorable, don't tell me you haven't noticed, you walked to school with him and his hot best friend for goodness sake!'<br/>

'N-no, not really... I'm immune to so-called cute boys after being around Oikawa for four years.' Mirai felt her face flush as she thought about the small gamer boy. Suddenly happy about Oikawa's nation-wide popularity when it distracted her new friends from her steadily reddening ears.<br/>

<em>Stop it, Mirai, he's barely even talked to you!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nekoma Boys' Volleyball Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Filler chapter yay! Mirai is now the unofficial member of the boys' team, kind of like she was back in Seijou. Huh, I just realized, Mirai hangs out with boys a lot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>'Mirai-san! Over here!' Said girl turned her head to see Kuroo waving and jumping down the street, an entire squad of impossibly tall boys surrounding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kana and Tsuna shot her envious glances, and all but pushed her toward the other volleyball team. No one saw Fujimori's glare from where she stood, half-hidden, behind the school gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo grabbed her by the shoulders, 'Team, this is Ito Mirai, call her Mirai, the new libero of the girls' team. She is going to be walking back with us after today, probably. Are you?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai shrugged, 'Why not?' She gave the others a quick once over as they introduced themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lanky, silver-haired giant, Lev, was smiling ear-to-ear, eyes shining as he waved enthusiastically, bonking Fukunaga on the head. Fukunaga moved silently out of the way, Mirai liked him. The one with the mohawk, Yamamoto, or Tora, was screaming, so she inched away from the deafening sound, almost crashing into Kenma. Kai just smiled, Mirai rather liked him too. Yaku, noticeably the shortest boy there, was frowning, staring intensely at her head, which rather weirded her out. The first-years, Inuoka, Teshiro and Shibayama, were considerably tamer and quieter, she waved at them, which made Yamamoto screech louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mirai-senpai! Teach me how to spike!' Lev bounded up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'She's a libero, idiot!' Yaku spun and aimed a kick at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Receives then! You look so much nicer than Yaku-san, taller too!' He undoubtedly got another kick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Date me!' Mohawk dude leapt at her, reminding her a lot of Noya and his friend. She made a mental note to call them when she got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo caught Kenma's irritated expression and stepped in to push Yamamoto away, 'Come on, it's getting late!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When things got awkward, Yaku staring straight at her with a peculiar expression, Yamamoto growling and stalking around the group, Mirai pulled out a giant bag of gummi bears and started picking out the green ones to pop into her mouth as she walked between Kuroo and Kai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a habit, for her to snack on different candies when she didn't know what else to do, which was fairly often, one that her friends marveled at, since she didn't have an ounce of extra fat. And she never ever shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she didn't share most of the time anyways. The impossibly tall first-year loomed over her, with adorable kitten eyes, asking for a gummy. She obviously couldn't resist his charm and passed him a handful, soon everyone were crowding around her for some. Except for Yaku, still eying her distrustfully, and Kenma, fixated on his game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their group got smaller and smaller as they passed more houses and intersections. When it was just Mirai and her neighbours left, the gummies disappeared from her bag at an increasingly fast rate. Kenma practically fled through the door into his house when they arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'So, what did you think of school?' Kuroo had invited himself over to Mirai's as it was 'his duty as a senpai to new students', 'And the volleyball teams?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl gnawed on a huge chunk of chocolate as she studied her homework, 'School was fine, pretty much the same as Seijou. Volleyball too, Ichika-san seemed pretty impressed.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Make any new friends?' The rooster prodded, science book balanced on one palm as he lay sprawled on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I guess, does it count if they won't leave me alone?' Kuroo chuckled. 'I don't think Fujimori likes me much though.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ah, the libero. She's pretty annoying actually, I keep catch her staring at Kenma and I during break and lunch. You're her competition, much stronger competition, makes sense she doesn't like you.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'How about Yaku-san? He keeps glaring at me for some reason. And Kozume-san keeps ignoring me.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Kuroo reassured her, 'Yaku's just jealous you're taller than him. Kenma'll warm up to you soon enough, especially if you let him play with your video games.' He nodded at the pile next to the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai felt strangely happier, and made an immediate decision to lend him some of her favorite games. Which left her bewildered, why did she care if Kozume liked her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai soon slipped into routine. In the morning, she would walk to school with her Kuroo and Kozume. Then she would practice with her team, except on Thursdays when they would take a break. Instead, she would sneak into the boys' gym, and practice with Yaku, who became a good friend. After school, they walked home together, sometimes joined by Kana, Hana and Tsuna. The evenings were spent either studying, snacking, gaming, or all at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to her frustration, Kenma still refused to talk to her, or even look at her much, even though he gladly borrowed her games. She was assigned a seat next to him in class, but they never exchanged more than a few sentences when absolutely necessary. Kuroo was the 'link' between them, keeping the conversation going, inviting them over to his place for dinner or study dates. His parents were nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nights were stuffed with more studying, which was how she was the top of her class. One of the benefits of not being able to sleep was that she had practically unlimited time to do whatever she wanted. It also allowed her to stay up and wait for her father, whose shifts at the hospital often ended at 12.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her daily routine was served with a side of snide remarks and nasty guffaws whenever she screwed up by none other than Fujimori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with the captain and other teammate's growing approval and some admiration, she found it easy to ignore the bitter libero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her old friends from Miyagi called too, especially Oikawa, who spent so much time whining about Iwa-chan. She wondered when he would gather up the courage to ask him out. Tobio texted her once, replying to her questions about his life at Karasuno and Noya's latest antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week after she arrived at Tokyo, her phone rang, the caller ID showing 'Tobio'. Shocked, she dropped everything she was doing and pounced on the device. He rarely messaged her, and never ever called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His crestfallen face appeared on her screen the moment her finger touched the green 'accept call' button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Tobio, what's wrong? Are you okay?' Mirai felt her heart race, worry taking over her, whoever hurt her precious kohai would have hell to pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We had a practice match with Seijou today,' his voice was small and uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You saw Kunimi and Kindaichi, didn't you?' realization dawned on her, 'I'm sorry Tobio, I tried talking to them.' She wailed softly. 'Are you alright? I'll go kick their behinds into space the next time I see those two.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'They told everyone about me being King of the Court. Even if I tried changing, I didn't order anyone around, I matched my tosses to the spikers, even boke Hinata!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It's okay Tobio, just keep it up and they'll shut up by themselves. Now, cheer up and tell me more about boke Hinata.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama sniffed slightly, and proceeded to do just that for the next hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An eventful week later, the boys' team was off to Miyagi for their practice match, as Kuroo, Noya, Tanaka and Tobio had so excitedly told her about. Repeatedly. As if she weren't already jealous her new friends got to go back to her hometown before she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With strict instructions to say hi to her kohai and best friend, the 'tall and grumpy one' and 'the shortest one', she sent them off after practice as they piled into the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev wasn't going, and was very disappointed, much to Mirai's delight. Not that she was happy he was sad, but rather the first year looked so adorable when pouty and throwing mini tantrums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Come on, Lev, I'll buy you candies from the store. You can come over if you need help with your school work too,' she tried her best to cheer up the now crying kitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while the 'so much nicer than Yaku-san' senpai dealt with her troublesome underclassman, the rest of his team were peacefully sleeping on the bus, gathering their energy for the extremely important practice 'Battle of the Trash Heap', which was a terrible name in Mirai's opinion, but who was she to judge?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo led his team into the Karasuno gym in the morning, refreshed after a stop at the local cafe for coffee and apple pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were early, and there were only a few people practicing. Kageyama and Hinata were practicing their quick, Daichi chasing after the balls trying to receive it, Tanaka calling for a toss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Kuroo-san! You're here early, the others aren't here yet, would you mind waiting?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Nah,' the cat-eyed boy smiled lazily. The other members in the gym gathered around to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata leapt around, screaming, 'I'm so pumped! YAAAAAAAAA!' Kageyama naturally had his signature scowl on and was yelling at the boke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You must be Kageyama and Noya, Mirai-chan says hi.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio smiled slightly, shocking Hinata, who was at the same time extremely confused. 'Who's Mirai?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That's not Noya, stupid Kuro.' Kenma looked up from his game and peeked out from behind his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'But Mirai said, the tall grumpy one and the shortest one, and the tangerine is the shortest person I've ever met.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was offended, 'Huh? You wanna fight?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That's Shoyou, Kuro.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Kenma! I didn't know you were playing against us! Hiii!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pudding-head waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Where's Nishinoya, then?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Noya-senpai's not here yet! And he's shorter than me, so I'm not the shortest person you ever met!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo's jaw dropped, 'I seriously doubt there are people, shorter than you, chibi-chan.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'WHY NOT!' A flying figure landed on his bedhead, punching and biting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi had to pause his trying to break up the glaring contest between Yamamoto and Tanaka to pry him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mirai says hi.' Kenma peeped, and Noya's growling face brightened.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it! Again, this story is up to Chapter 7 on wattpad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oof, Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fujimori's kind of the cliche high school villain person, and I don't like it. But I can't figure out a better way to portray Mirai's kinda enemy.<br/>Also, please see the Kenma in shining armour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>'The list is here! Ichika!' Nobu hurtled into the gym, a thin sheet of paper scrunched up in her hand. Her twin jogged in after her, looking slightly interested for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reminded Mirai of Kunimi, though his indifference was just laziness, she didn't seem like a lazy person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain snatched the list, examining it closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Good, we're not facing any other powerhouses the first match, Randamu High.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Poor Nohebi, I wouldn't want to battle Fukurodani first thing,' Nozomi muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai paused her practice to take a look, and recognized none of the schools. She never got to go to nationals last year, they had lost to the Queens in the finals. Hopefully, this year would be different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Right, just because it's not a powerhouse school, doesn't mean we can slack off. Everyone five laps around the school before we continue!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After practice, they hung around the track field, waiting for the bell to ring. 'I can't wait!' Kana squealed, 'I want to finally beat that annoying Domen Remi. She didn't have to be so smug about beating us once by a measly three points.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Which school is she from?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Shinzen High, we lost to them during prelims.' Tsuna mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'So they're the best in Tokyo?' She really had to do more research on the local teams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Nah, it's Fukurodani, you might know Bokuto from their boys' team.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Better train more then... Hey, Tsuna, help me with something afterschool.' The libero suddenly thought of something Oikawa taught her way back when she first hurt her hand, it would give her an edge over her rival for the starting position. And their actual rivals in the prelims of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Okay, sure!' Came the immediate reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell started clanging, and Mirai shivered, she never did like the sound of it. The girls made their way back to their respective classrooms, ready for a long long day of classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Good morning, Kozume-san.' The boy was gaming again, waiting for the teacher to arrive. He usually kept at it after the teacher came too, she never sneaked, it provided good entertainment when she wanted to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should probably tell Kunimi to find someone to game during class so he wouldn't doze off. If he wasn't going to pay attention anyways, why not? (She wasn't a very good senpai)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, barely acknowledging her presence. Mirai felt the same plunge of disappointment, the same one everytime he ignored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Kenma kept his attention firmly focused on the flashing screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To his horror, his face only grew redder and redder under his tablemate's stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on the game, dodge, roll, dodge again, is she still looking?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a huge silent sigh of relief when the teacher finally arrived and distracted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school cafeteria was brimming with students, famished after hours of sitting at a desk. Kenma veered away from the crowd, and headed for the roof, the calm, empty roof where he spent his lunchtime everyday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a bad spot, there was always a cool breeze, and he could sit in the shade of a tall oak growing next to the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Kenma! I brought your lunch too!' Kuroo waved a beautifully wrapped lunchbox in the air as he ascended the rest of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I don't wanna,' Kenma frowned, fiddling with the joysticks on his console.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You have to eat.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'No.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'At least eat the fish, get your daily dose of docosahexaenoic acid,' he waved the open box of food under Kenma's nose, its delicious scent wafting upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The senpai ended up spoon-feeding Kenma while talking mostly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You know, since I'm a great and amazing third-year, I get free periods for studying?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pudding-head rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I wasn't studying. I went by the second year corridor, and... I saw...' He paused for dramatic effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Me gaming.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Nope! Well, I did see that but that's nothing new. I saw you, ignoring poor Mirai-chan during class discussion.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku's voice shocked the both of them, leading to a dropped spoonful of salmon, 'You what? Ew, fish.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Says the docosahexaenoic-acid-deprived weirdo. Now, Kenma, tell your upperclassman why you're not heing nice to our new transfer student. Even Yaku here warmed up to her.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Why wouldn't I?' The short libero demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It was obvious you were jealous that she's tall- Ow!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hmph, I'm a perfectly reasonable height.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'And that Lev likes her very much.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What does Lev have to do with anything?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Uhh... Back to Kenma.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said boy had his game confiscated and dangling from Kuroo's raised hand until he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I don't know, I just don't like talking to her...'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Why?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Makes me feel weird. Probably because I'm not used to girls.' He made a snatch for the console in the third-year's grip to no success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku laughed, 'That's true, I've never seen you talk to one before.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo instead looked deep in thought. 'But you stick around even when you don't have to, like that first weekend volleyball practice, you showed up even earlier than </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> did. And the ones after that. And also for the tours around town. And you make a point of waiting for her when the girls' practice overruns.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What about it?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Aww, Kenma has a crush!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he frantically shook his head, dropping to the ground from his leap for the game hostage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Don't worry Kenma! We'll be the perfect wingmen!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma's adorable little scowl made an appearance, 'Deal with your own crush before meddling with my non-existent one!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two best friends shook their heads at the question mark hanging above Yaku's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna gaped as Mirai took a flying leap into the front of the court, arms raised to toss the volleyball towards Hana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'So that's what you wanted my help with? I didn't know you could set!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai smiled a half-smile, 'I used to be a setter too, until I got hurt years ago.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You'll definitely get the starting position now! You have to show it to Ichika-san!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Not till I perfect it, I practiced setting for Kuroo a bit, but I'm still rusty.' Picking up a volleyball, she bounced it on the floor a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You practiced with Kuroo. The Kuroo. From the boys' team. You don't know how lucky you are, Mirai!!' Kana pretended to sob into her sleeve. 'How about that cute Kenma?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yeah, but I doubt he likes me much.' She visibly deflated to her friends' surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Come on Mirai, I'll fix your stance, it's wonky.' The group of girls sent Hana to the gym to inform the captain of their secret training in the outdoor court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That was great!' Nobu cheered, 'We'll be sure to win! Ichikaaa, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let her play.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that, Fujimori face darkened to a almost Kageyama-level, a scary growl rumbling in her throat. She leapt after every ball with renewed energy, earning a call of praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai returned to her position across the court, waiting for the next spike and receive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Run up, leap, arms up, set the ball, land, back to the start. Whoops filled the gymnasium with every successful try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other libero shook her sleek blonde head, 'Ichika-san, when are you going to decide who plays starting position? Me, or the new girl?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain tilted her head thoughtfully, 'Let's have a practice match, a simple one. Nobu, Tsuna, on Fujimori's side. Nozomi, and... Yoko, you can set pretty well, on Mirai's team. The two liberos can switch every five points.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Round after round of strong spikes from the twin wing spikers sent the two opposing girls leaping around every part of the court. It was clear their talent as liberos were almost evenly matched, with Mirai saving just two more of the more difficult serves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Well, Fujimori, the match and her added setting skills makes it pretty clear, doesn't it?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let loose a feral scream and flounced out of the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Congrats Mirai! Back to practice now, she'll be fine after a few tantrums.' Ichika clapped her hands twice, and the sounds of shoes squeaking on the shiny floor and echoing volleyballs filled the wide space again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With practice ending late, the sky was already completely dark by the time our protagonist stepped out of the dark gym, locking up after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark shadow slipped out from the tall bushes, 'So you think you're so great, huh? A newcomer immediately getting the spot.' Fujimori's blazing eyes met hers mere inches away, 'I'll get it back, you hear me?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'YOU HEAR ME?' A closed fist smashed into the side of her face, man her knuckles were sharp. Mirai wasn't expecting the strike, and the pain of it left her gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Stop it! Get away from her, you crazy anos!' A flash of black, yellow and red hurtled out of nowhere straight for the fuming libero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fujimkri looked up from the rough concrete ground, arms scraped and bleeding. Her face lightened the moment she saw Kenma breathing heavily, arms raised in a defensive position. 'Kozume-kun! I didn't see you there!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Let's go, Mirai-san,' the two turned and fled, leaving behind the crazed attacker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo was just running up to the school entrance when they skidded to a stop. Kenma had one hand on his knees and one gripping Kuroo's shirt as he panted, tired from the high-speed dash in addition to his own volleyball practice. Mirai was gingerly poking at her sore cheekbone, 'That's going to be one hard bruise to hide.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Wha- What the heck happened here? We heard shouting, then Kenma was off like a shot. Is your face okay?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yeah, nothing I'm not used to, being a libero means lots and lots of crashing into things.' She said, wincing at the sharp jolts of pain just moving her jaw caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'That other libero just punched you, how are you fine?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'She what?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Can we just go home first?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Fine, but you're telling me everything on the way back.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'No, it hurts to talk.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Kenma! Tell me!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'How would I know? I just showed up at the end of it.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Kenmaaaaaaaa.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo's fingers had barely touched her face when she jumped away, 'Nope nope nope, it hurts.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bruised cheekbone was a reddish purple, and hurt like hell. With every beat of her heart, the blood coursing through her veins, the now duller pain throbbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You're lucky the skin didn't split, how hard did she hit you? Now put the ice on.' Kuroo raised an ice pack wrapped in a fluffy towel and advanced toward the terrified girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma, previously a brave knight in shining armour, was back in his shell and gaming again. When Mirai thanked him, he just curled in tighter on himself to hide his blushing face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What I have to do is cover the bruise up with makeup before tousan comes back, not slap ice on it.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'He won't be back for another hour at least, just hold it there for fifteen minutes. I'll stay and do my homework here with you, Kenma can go home first.' The rooster-head tried to pull him up, only to be dragged back down by a frantically-clinging-to-the-table Kenma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I'll be fine- ow!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You won't be fine.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang, Kuroo opened the door to reveal a tired Ito-san, practically asleep on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Crap,' Mirai dashed into the bathroom, half-melted ice lying abandoned on her chair. She emerged with minimum swearing, dark red blotch on her cheek hidden with concealer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mirai, I'll be in bed, make sure your friends get home by ten.' Her dad disappeared up the stairs after barely greeting the guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Why hide it?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Tousan made me promise that if I got any more major injuries after the last one, I'll have to quit the team. So we're keeping this secret okay?' Her glare was enough to make Kuroo balk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Your dad's kinda harsh.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I did break my fingers last time.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Still harsh, can't imagine not playing volleyball anymore, it would be living hell.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Which is why I'm hiding it, stupid Kuroo.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo gasped and clutched his heart, feigning fainting onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh no.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beeeeeep! The opposing team's server tossed the ball upwards, running a few steps before leaping and smacking the ball across the court. Panting heavily, Mirai skidded across the stadium floor, placing herself right in the way of the ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The impact sent her tumbling backwards in a half somersault, but the ball was already up and soaring towards Tsuna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team advanced in a sloppy synchronized attack, too exhausted to care, but the other team was equally tired and didn't notice the setter's obvious movements. Ichika slammed the ball past their block, and the Nekoma side of the court exploded into screams and yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>31-29.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two sets to one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nekoma girls' team advances into the prelim finals!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'THANK YOU FOR THE MATCH!' The team lined up, bowed, and emerged from the court, their energy completely spent. Except for Kana the pinch server's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Let's go watch the boys! Their match should be halfway done by now,' Kana was already bouncing on her toes, eager to see them play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Calm down, I'm tired,' Hana grumbled, chugging half of her water in one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai peeled off her sweaty knee pads, holding then with two disgusted fingers and sticking them in a plastic bag. She had barely packed away her things before her arm was yanked towards the other court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You're really light for someone 175 cm tall,' her kidnapper grabbed her again and lifted her up from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hey! Put me down!' Limbs flailing, the two crashed into the stands, scaring off some poor innocent spectators. And poor innocent Mirai was berated by the captain, she scowled at her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Nekoma versus Itachiyama, an extremely unlucky match, with the opposing school having three top-tier players. According to Tsuna's non-volleyball-playing classmate, the two schools each took a set. And Nekoma barely did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yaku-san sure is yelling at Lev a lot, no wonder he's called the demon senpai,' their setter observed, enraptured as Fukunaga spiked a difficult set between the blockers. 'Lev's not doing anything, and he's still getting scolded.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai was surprised when she first heard of the 'demon senpai', Yaku had seemed perfectly nice after that first awkward meeting. He even helped her with her receives during breaktime. But after watching the boys' practice, she completely understood why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire audience had their eyes glued to the competing teams, respective supporters cheering for their schools, crowds of red and black screamed at each other in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma served, it was received, set and spiked, then Kuroo got in a one touch, which Yaku bumped back to Kenma, who set it to Kai, who spiked, you get the picture. It continued in one of the longest rallies Mirai had ever seen, and she watched every single one of the Aoba Johsai versus Shiratorizawa matches from when Oikawa first started at Seijou, except for the one to come. Disappointment crashed down on her like a tidal wave, she had already missed so much of their matches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers tightened on Mirai's arm, sharp fingernails digging into her skin, causing her to wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Yaku leap after the ball, headed for the edge of the court, it landed a mere centimeter away from his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'NO!' The Nekoma side of the stands wailed in unison, the match had ended, with Itachiyama emerging as the winner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai leapt down the stands and off the balcony, turning corners at top speed and nearly crashing into quite a few surprised people, taking the steps two at a time, she skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to the court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'THANK YOU FOR THE GAME!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'THANK YOU FOR COMING!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nekoma team filed out of the gym, eyes downcast. Mirai halted, panic taking over her, why did she rush down here? What was she thinking? What could she do? She never was that good with her fellow humans, that much was obvious with all her friends being pushy, loud, obnoxious and refusing to leave her alone, so why was she down here waiting for them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out a bag of milk candy, she popped one into her mouth nervously as she approached the obviously crestfallen team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hey.' All twelve boys looked up at her from their circle on the floor, guzzling water, and she faltered. Their eyes were swimming with tears, exhaustion and disappointment clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall silver-haired lamppost leapt at and practically squeezed the life out of her, and soon everyone, to Mirai's surprise and horror, were crowding around her in a suffocating group hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo had one arm around Kenma, and another around the first years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto clung to Lev, not criticizing or insulting his kohai for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai stood slightly to the side, too nice to add to Mirai's suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yakkun, even you?' As the tiny libero sobbed into her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helplessly, Mirai stayed sandwiched between the sweaty and now teary volleyball players. The pleading glances she sent to Kana and Tsuna who followed her were useless, the two only stared back somewhat jealously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until finally, her savior came. 'Um, guys? I think you're killing Mirai-san.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Kai's words, everyone pulled back sheepishly, leaving her in a heap on the floor gasping for fresh oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Sorry, Mirai-chan.' They all scattered when Coach Nekomata started towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rooster head lying on her couch, chewing loudly on chocolate-dipped potato chips. He barged into the house earlier that night, claiming she had better snacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hey, Mirai-chan, go to nationals for us tomorrow.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I was planning to anyways,' she sniffed, pulling her attention away from her history book, 'And don't talk like you're not going, there's still the Spring Tournament.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Need I remind you that I'm a third year?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Don't retire if you want to get to nationals so bad then, you've basically memorized all your textbooks even with daily volleyball practices, nerd.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hey, don't call me a nerd, you're as much of one as I am.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hell no.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What's that you're reading?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Get thee gone, you nuisance.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Big words for a non-nerd.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai almost screamed in annoyance, she got up and headed for the medicine cabinet for a sleeping pill. Tomorrow was a big day, and she needed all the energy she could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I am not a nerd, and that's final, good night,' she swallowed them dry then kicked Kuroo out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before sleep could claim her, she quickly sent a good luck message to the Seijou group, their finals were the next day too after all, it was bad enough she couldn't watch. She hoped Oikawa would finally get his much desired victory over Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'ONE TOUCH!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired libero bumped it up, 'GOT IT!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, Nobu's spike was similarly received by the other team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls from both teams were panting heavily, sweat pouring down their brows, Mirai shuddered at the unpleasant feeling of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazing already played three sets, it made sense everyone were getting tired. And with Fukurodani taking the first and third, Nekoma was under a whole lot of pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna was definitely feeling it, 'Hana, save me, I'm dead, help.' She tugged on the other's hem as they stood waiting for the serve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Kuroo's looking over here,' her friend replied in her usual monotone voice. The setter immediately brightened, looking around for said captain until Mirai whacked the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Concentrate, we're tied right now, we can't lose another point.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ma'am, yes Ma'am- Oof, you sure are learning a lot from Yaku-san, aren't you?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Nah, it's not him.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'CATCH IT, MIRAI!'</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, as she barely managed to change the course of the hurtling ball. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Concentrate, concentrate, we're going to nationals.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes tracked the ball as it flew around the court, hardly more than a flashing blue and yellow blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>17-17</span>
</p><p>
  <span>18-19</span>
</p><p>
  <span>19-19</span>
</p><p>
  <span>20-19</span>
</p><p>
  <span>20-20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>20-21</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scores dragged on, never seeming to be more than one point apart. Mirai focused more deeply, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to secure a two-point lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opposing team advanced in a synchronized attack, and she groaned. Ichika-san's arm was blown back by the force of the spike even though it only grazed her fingertips. The ball flew at a sharp angle towards the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai's instincts caused her body to move of its own accord, everything seemed to be in slow motion, and she could see nothing but the ball. She managed to hit it back in the court's general direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'COVER!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flying libero crashed into the crowd, sending reporters and cameramen scattering in all directions. She landed awkwardly among the ruins of a fallen barrier and some chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried pushing herself up, but the moment she moved, a sharp jolt of pain shot through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whistle blowed, point to Nekoma, Mirai let out a breath of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mirai! Are you okay?' Once again, she had a crowd of people around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a very out of character shriek when Tsuna and Hana attempted to pull her to her feet, shocking her teammates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Excuse me, medics coming through, please move away. Where's your coach? She won't be able to play.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I'm fine,' Mirai protested, she struggled to stand, biting back the lain currently roaring through her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Sit down, young lady, you most likely have a broken leg, so you are not fine at all.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl froze, blood roaring in her ears, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no no no no no no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn't hear the concerned questions from the ones around her, she didn't feel the pain from when the medics moved her onto a wheelchair, she didn't complain when they carted her out of the gym. Nothing but the horror of having her father find out, and the looming dreadful consequence of her carelessness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It's just a minor fracture, nothing to worry about. You'll need a cast though,' the doctor reported, holding the X-ray up to the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'How... how long will it take to heal?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'A month or two, but there will be no volleyball until you get a doctor's permission.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I doubt you'll have to worry about that.'</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What Next?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Basically the title)</p><p>My writings are a lot more popular here than on wattpad...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>'The girls are stuck with drills for the rest of the day, but they'll come over later. And... I brought apple pie!' Kuroo barged into Mirai's room with Kenma in tow, holding the still hot pastry, 'So you can cheer up and stop moping.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Tousan is mad, my leg hurts like hell, I'm stuck in my room without a phone, kindle or television, and I'm banned from volleyball for the rest of high school, now why would I be moping?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father had rushed into the clinic, fussed over her for some time, then immediately got to yelling at her, he didn't stop even when he was driving, or helping her up the stairs, or taking away her gadgets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You can eat pie instead.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai hmphed, but still accepted a huge slice of the cinnamon apple delicacy, her troubles momentarily forgotten as the first forkful dissolved in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Dais ish gwate,' her words indecipherable due to the amount of dessert being chewed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Thank Kenma, he made it.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed, 'Thank you Kozume-san, it tastes amazing, you're a great baker.' Kuroo pretended not to see the faint dusting of pink on her cheeks, a wide cat grin stretching over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'O-Oh, thanks.' Kenma's face was equally flushed now, and he retreated behind his childhood friend's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rooster-head laughed his signature hyena laugh, earning him a whack upside the head from the creeped out Mirai. 'Mirai-chan~ that hurt. Kenma stayed up till three making the preparations for that pie, so you'd better enjoy it.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'But why- Oh, it was for after the match.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo mentally facepalmed, after all that trouble trying to make her forget about the prelims, he had to go mess it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Did we win? I'm judging by your faces that we didn't,' the libero sighed, 'How am I going to apologize to the team on Monday...'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It's not your fault for getting hurt!' A small voice burst out, surprising the two dark-haired high schoolers, himself most of all. He let out a small 'eep', and disappeared again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's obvious they're crushing on each other, all they need is a little push to spend some time getting to know each other, they'll come together naturally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the third-year grinned smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Wipe that weird ass smile off your face.' He ducked the pillow thrown at him, only for it to hit the pudding-head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Gomen gomen gomen, Kozume-san, gomenasai!' Mirai's face were practically on fire, as she bowed deeply in her seat multiple times. Kenma instead was frantically shaking his head, scarlet ears standing out in stark contrast with his blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Boy am I glad that was over, what do you want to do now, gadgetless Mirai-chan?' Kuroo commandeered all the cushions in the room, perching on the giant fluffy pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I will steal your phone so I can check who won the Miyagi finals, it should've ended,' Mirai couldn't live without her phone, she would die of boredom. And Oikawa normally called after every single match, annoying the hell out of her. Now that she didn't have her phone, Mirai was getting edgy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, she kind of forgot with everything going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Kenma can do that, he's quick with stuff like that.' He was lodged in the corner, curled up in a ball. He reluctantly logged out of his game, fiddled with the screen a bit before announcing Shiratorizawa and Niiyama the winners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former Seijou student groaned, flopped onto the bed, and plopped her pillow onto her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mira-' A muffled scream cut Kuroo off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mirai?' The screaming continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai stopped for a while, breathing heavily. She sat up, and immediately lunged for Kuroo's phone. 'I need to call them.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo, being much taller, held it high up in the air, 'I promised your dad I wouldn't let you touch any devices.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Well, obviously, that was before I found out they lost. Oikawa would've called by now.' The girls had lost early on due to the misfortune of being paired with the long-term representative, and she had already dealt with their hysterics. Noya's too, though that consisted more of him yelling insults and chomping on excessive ice lollies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I still don't really know who this Oikawa person is, I don't like the sound of him. And if your dad wanted you to take the call, wouldn't he have given you the phone?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Just gimme it!' She made another lunge for it and fell off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ow.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mirai!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up playing a very intense game of Monopoly for the next few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or he would've, if five more high schoolers hadn't barged into the room pretty much the same way he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Are you okay?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mirai!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'How are you doing?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'HOW DARE YOU?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Is your leg fine?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried and somewhat angry faces peered at her faces she had missed seeing in real life. They were breathing heavily and sweating a lot too, as if they had run all the way from Miyagi. She pulled them in for a hug, one by one, some of them were too tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment she released them, the screams continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'YOU'RE STILL PLAYING RIGHT?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'WHY WEREN'T YOU MORE CAREFUL, BAKA?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'WHAT DID YOUR DAD SAY?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'WHY DID YOU HUG ME LAST- Um, STUPID MIRAI!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo stepped in, hands raised, 'You really shouldn't storm a person's house then yell at them for getting hurt, random strangers, and Nishinoya-kun.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four heads tilted, 'Who are you? How do you know Noya?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Who am I? Who are you!?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We're Mirai-chan's best friends,' The brown-haired male said, throwing an arm in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> her best friend, you're the annoying guy who's always surrounded by fangirls.' Noya pushed him away, 'This is Kuroo-kun, Nekoma's captain. They came to Karasuno for a practice match. Kuroo, that's Aiko, Sakura, Iwaizumi-san and Trashykawa.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Well, hello, Aiko-san, Sakura-san, Iwaizumi-san and Trashykawa.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It's Oikawa-san for you, rooster-head. Mirai, I don't like him, stay away from him.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mirai, I don't like him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They faced each other, glaring and growling, until 'mean Iwa-chan' smacked the back of Trashykawa's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Stop it, both of you. Kuroo is my neighbor, Oikawa. And Oikawa's my senpai from Seijou.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Hey, I remember you, I saw you when video calling Mi! You were studying though,' Sakura piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiko pushed up her glasses, 'Oh yeah! There was this other person too, one with blonde hair and black roots...'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Kozume-san!' Mirai called, he tore his gaze away from his phone, eyes widening in horror at the people all staring at him. Nobody saw him huddled in the corner either, so they were equally surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Aww, hi Kozume-san, you're so cute!' Kenma shuffled to the other side of the room, far far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'He's shy.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls plus Noya sat in a circle, talking like they used to every night back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mirai, I suffered through hours of being in the same train as Oikawa just to see you, the least you could do is get me a garigarikun. He was insufferable throughout the journey, wailing and stuff.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'As I recall, you were even worse, Noya-kun.' Aiko pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Exposed!' Sakura giggled at his offended face, 'But, Iwa-san was pretty much the only one still composed.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mirai, don't worry, we'll force your dad to let you keep playing! He can't resist the power of twenty people nagging at him!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We'll even pull in your current teammates! You did say they liked you a lot, right?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Noya, please don't tell me you and Tanaka are still bothering Shimizu.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'He definitely is!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I just offered to hold her bad for her!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You also got slapped.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'HEY!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'How's Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san holding up with, you know?' Mirai lowered her voice into a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at him from their seats on the floor. He was arguing passionately with Kuroo about who was more popular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'The usual, their Coach let them have the day off, they went and stuffed themselves with ramen, somehow found their way back to the gym for more practice. Oikawa tried calling you a lot, but it went to voicemail everytime. Then your dad picked up, he started worrying and got the rest of us here by the fastest tra-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'HOW DARE YOU! I'M OBVIOUSLY BETTER AT VOLLEYBALL! I GOT THE BEST SETTER AWARD!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ha! You never even went to nationals.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went quiet, very quiet, even the mosquito that had evaded Mirai's clutches multiple times stopped buzzing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stepped in between the two, glaring fiercely at Kuroo. Aiko and Sakura, both proud Seijou students, were too. Nishinoya who obviously never liked Oikawa had a faint smile on his face that was quickly wiped off by Mirai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The setter's eyes quickly teared up, shining with hurt in the LED lighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You did not just do that, OUT! OUT NOW, you too Noya. Kuroo, tell the girls not to come tonight.' Mirai pointed to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo, being too shocked to resist, was easily ushered out, but at least he had the decency to look ashamed. Noya had to be dragged out by a fuming Aiko. Iwaizumi followed them out, eyes sparking with fury, Mirai said a quick silent prayer for Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big fat tears started rolling down Oikawa's perfectly sculpted cheeks. He wailed, 'Miiirraaiiii-chaaaan...' and flounced over to the bed to wrap the girl in an unnecessarily tight embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'It's okay, Kawa, just let it out.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried harder. Mirai let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi always said he was an ugly crier, Mirai agreed, but then again, Iwa had never looked Oikawa directly when he cried, so how did he know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We lost too, you know,' She mused when his sobs subsided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reverted back to a sitting position, legs dangling off the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sniffling and wiping away stray droplets, he said, 'We're going to beat Cowjima in spring. You're going to nationals too. We just need to train harder.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Baka, your knee is going to get even worse if you don't take care of yourself, I'm going to have a talk with Iwa-san.' A pause. 'You're going to have to go to nationals for me, tousan is making me quit volleyball.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water gathered at the edges of her grey eyes at the thought. She ran a tongue over her dry lips, tasting the saltiness of the tears she hadn't noticed fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa put his arms around her again silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unnoticed, Kenma watched from his corner, video game forgotten as he felt an unfamiliar feeling bubble up in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, the Nekoma volleyball teams piled into Mirai's home to screech at her, fuss at her, and screech more when they saw Oikawa (this applied to the first and second year girls only), and screech even more when Mirai announced her withdrawal from the team (this applied to everyone).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fujimori stepped out from behind the small crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What are you doing here?' Mirai frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked stricken, bowing suddenly, she apologized, 'Gomenasai, for being horrible to you. As much as I wanted to play, I didn't want it to happen like this.' She straightened and ran out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, guess she wasn't that bad... Wait, who am I kidding, she punched me in the face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When it seemed that everyone had recovered from the shock, Ichika screamed in her face. 'YOU ARE NOT QUITTING, WHERE IS YOUR FATHER, I SHALL HAVE A TALK WITH HIM IMMEDIATELY.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Even if I weren't quitting, I can't recover in time for spring anyways.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'THAT'S NO EXCUSE, I WILL NOT LET TALENT GO TO WASTE.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Tousan's mind is already made up, has been since junior high to be honest.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev scratched his head, 'She can be a manager instead.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku immediately moved to kick him, most likely out of instinct, because he stopped halfway, 'Wait, that's actually a good idea.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'See, Yaku-san? I can have good ideas.' Yaku resumed his kick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'But Asami is already the manager.' The first year was recruited around a month ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Not for the girls, silly, our team!' Kuroo sported a black eye from last night, 'The entire team already like you, some more than others,' he stared pointedly at Yamamoto and Lev, 'You know volleyball, and we conveniently don't have a manager.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirai's face lit up, 'Okay.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto's cheer shook the entire house.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!!</p><p>If you are interested, I'll be making fanart of this fic and some of my others when I'm bored, they'll be posted on my instagram (@ashenfeatheredwings). Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>